Dragon Ball Multiverse : An Alternate Dragon Ball Z
by Ultimate Alternate Universe
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if bulma was a saiyan who crashed landed on Earth with Goku and what effects would this have on the Dragon Ball Z Universe?
1. Raditz arrival

Dragon Ball Multiverse: An alternate Dragon Ball z

**Disclaimer: If I own Dragon Ball z, Vegeta would be the hero; and 18 would have married Goku. **

**Main Pairings: Bulma x Vegeta, Raditz x OC, Goku x 18 (later) Fasha x OC and multiple other parings **

**Hey guys this is the beginning of the new series, a revamped version of the original, sorry if you see some mistakes, my computer didn't like me at the time I wrote this chapter. **

Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell ,your smile is all I need to see to know we'll, leave this endless darkness say come along with me, hold my hand and... ...

Back when you first came into my life, we recalled a place that I knew as a child, a special place, one that I held close to my heart, won't you leave me in a dance down this winding road, where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts so far, one left far behind.

Know that sometimes I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, we've know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight, I will carry on...

Bit by bit I´m falling under your charm, you'll keep me and all the world far from harm, bring hope to everyone, take in your hands eternity, even when it seems that I don't need you, just know that I am in love can't wait to, leave this endless darkness, won't you come along with me, hold my hand...)

Updated Version

Hello Guys and this is the updated version of my original chapter 1. There will be more features in this than in the other one; this story will contain an alternate Saiyan, Android, Cell, and Buu saga, there will be Oc sagas and Movie Sagas. My other story is on hiatus so that I can focus on making these chapters better and longer, but before we get into the story here is sometimes that is new.

Ages

Goku- 16 (end of db) 18 (now)

Bulma- 18 (end of Db) 20 (now)

Boxer- 15 (end of Db) 17 (now)

Hakari- 17 (end of db) 19 (now)

Launch- 20 (end of DB) 22 (Now)

Hercules – 22 (end of Db) 24 (Now)

Now on with the story,

Chapter 1: Raditz's Arrival

Bulma was in the middle of the woods hair long blue hair powering up as her power sky rocket to new heights, she was very talented fighter for a human thought people thought she was a mixed between a monkey and a human as she had a tail, unlike Goku she was very intelligent and made very crucial inventions like the dragon radar. She at this point was 20, two years older than Goku, she like Goku grew up under the grandpa Gohan who was killed by two horrific monsters, when she was 10

Bulma eyes snapped to the side eyes catching a tiny speck that flew through the atmosphere at light speed,

"What's that, I sense great energy emitting from that pod. I hope that nothing bad is going to happen" Bulma said sweat dripping off her face and falling slowly to the ground.

Bulma wiped some off the sweat off her face, turning she began to slowly walked in the direction of the house both her and her 'brother' lived. But as she began to walked the relatively long journey back home, she couldn't shake the felling that something important was about to happen,

… West City…

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!" A loud battle cry was heard as a young Blonde woman did a summersault in the air kicking her opponent in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Next time you would think twice than to mess with me," She spat walking out of the bar a bag over her shoulder.

The young girl had long blonde curly hairs that reached about the length of her waist; she was garbed in a short gray bottom and a matching tank top. The young lady signed, it had been a long time since had any real fighting competition, and training her wasn't really doing it for her. Her head snapped to the left as she sensed a huge power level landing almost 1000 miles from her current position,

"Looks like I might get the excitement I needed," the blonde smirked as she took off towards the new power level.

…. South City …..

A young man with long smooth waist length black hair, Dark gray eyes wearing a brown robe and long baggy white pants, peeked in through the see through glass window.

An older more built gruffly looking man wearing a green uniform appeared behind him.

"Sir why did you stop the car" He inquired, his voice deep and uncaring.

"Because I want to look my best when I beat Goku in the upcoming tournament" the man boasted placing his hands on his hips. Laughing like he won an award,

"But sir the tournament is 3 years from now" the man sad a he sweat dropped.

"But it wouldn't kill Ya to be prepared, no not at all." the man laughed even louder.

The older man signed as he recomposed himself "yes mister Hercules,"

Hercules head shot up, squinting his eyes he could see the soft outline of a space pod entering the earth's atmosphere.

"What is it Mr. Hercules," the man inquired,

"Go on home without me, looks like I'm going to be late dinner."

… Plain Region ….

200 miles away from Bulma a man appeared out of a small, round and gray space pod, the man had long spiky hair and a face that resembled Goku but more sharp, and older looking, he had a peculiar looking Armor on him which his tail wrapped around the waste, he was in the middle of a farm and a short, chubby looking man wearing a blue top and short gray bottom he had a gun out and watch as the man floated in front of the farmer

"How pathetic only a power level of 5 very disappointing," he said charging up a ki blast and throwing it the unsuspecting man killing him "that's better" the man said, pointing to the device he had on his face.

"Scouter shows the nearest power Level in the area 100 miles away and it is a power level of 800 impressive didn't thinks any being ,not even my brother or that other Saiyan that came with him would be this strong, hmm lets meet this power level 800." and with that the strange man flew towards the mountains.

Mountain Region

Piccolo son of the former demon king, stood on top of Mt. Keeled, his eyes snapped opened as he sensed a new life form landing behind him.

"What do you want?" Piccolo growled, glaring at him.

"I would watch who your talking to unless you want to die." The newbie informed, looking at piccolo menacingly.

"You don't know who you're doing with," Piccolo grunted, staring his soon to be opponent down.

"You're not even worth the effort," Raditz grunted scrunched noise.

"Your all talk, there is no way you can beat me."Piccolo retorted, raising his power level to max.

"Hmmm power level increased to 1,050. A 200 power level increase, not bad." Raditz smirked "_Still to weak to beat me" _Raditz though.

... Battle...

Raditz watched as the Namek ran straight towards him with incredible speed. Piccolo then began throwing multiple attacks at him. He dodged all of his attacks skillfully with ease, and sent a couple of swift punches at the Namek, causing Piccolo to scream in pain each time one of his punches made contact.

Raditz sent Piccolo flying backwards with a blast, a blast so powerful that it shredded Piccolo's arm.

"All of this could have been avoided, if you just stayed out of my way," mocked Raditz as he continued to assault piccolo.

Piccolo staggered up and just as he was about to charge again a new opponent entered the fight.

... Normal...

Goku stood in front of Raditz and Piccolo, he squinted his eyes.

"Who are you," He inquired, "It looks like your pretty tough"

Raditz smirked at Goku. "So there you are Kakarot. What have you and that other saiyan been doing all this time?"

"Saiyan, what's a saiyan is it a type of food" Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"You idiot a saiyan is not a food, it is a race of elite fighters."

Goku smirked "I'm flattered that you think that I'm an elite fighter, but I'm sorry I'm not Kakarot, "I'm son Goku."

Raditz scowled at Goku "You fool, your of saiyan blood as you are my brother, you probably lost your memory as a child."

Goku eyes widened "I'm your brother?"

Raditz signed "I came here to take you and that other saiyan back with me, and though you are far more powerful than I expect. I will not bring a goody- good back with me,"

Goku grinned fell as he got into a fighting stance "Bring it on," Goku said powering up to full power "Give me all you got."

Piccolo appeared beside Goku cracking his knuckles "I hate to say it, but if we hope to kill this guy we will have to team up."

Goku reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Battle

Goku Focus his eyes on Raditz to Raditz, "You're going down!"

He threw his head back, his shoulders moving up and down as he laughed, "Don't be delusional, Kakarot."

Raditz watched as his younger brother charged at him and than began throwing multiple attacks at him.

He dodged all of his attacks skillfully with ease, and sent a couple of swift punches at his brother, causing Goku to scream in pain each time one of his punches made contact.

Piccolo then stepped in, charging at Raditz, and fighting along side with Goku.

"You don't seem to value your life, Namekian." Raditz said looking coldly at both Goku and Piccolo

Raditz sent Piccolo flying backwards with a blast, a blast so powerful that it shredded Piccolo's arm. He smirked and then turned his attention back to his brother, "All of this could have been avoided, if you just listened," mocked Raditz as he continued to fight his brother.

Raditz then kicked Goku, sending him flying back also.

Goku staggered up and just as he was about to charge again, Piccolo called his name.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I have a plan. I have an attack that can end him now, but you have to keep him busy for five minutes.

Goku nodded, "Okay. Got it,"

Goku charged at Raditz again. The both of them fighting,

Not even two minutes later, Raditz easily overpowered Goku, worsening his condition.

Goku in a desperate need to buy time, held out his hands and positioned them, "Kaaa-meeeh- haaa-meeh- HA!"

He jolted back, startled. How is that even possible? That amount ki coming from one attack. His scouter beeped, detecting the same thing happening with Piccolo.

He looked over at Piccolo and growled. Dang it! He can do it too?

Raditz was just about to launch at Piccolo, but Goku fired the Kamehameha wave.

Raditz watched as it approached, quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to run from it, and held out his hands, nullifying the attack.

Afterwards, he then fired a blast of his own, wounding Goku badly.

"Is that all?" Raditz taunted, as he began to walk slowly towards Goku. "I'm very disappointed Kakarot."

Raditz stop a few feet in front of Goku, stretching out his arms, he began to slowly charge a large amount of ki.

"Farewell Brother!" The Ki blast was almost a few inches from his hand when a solid Kick to the face sends him and the Ki blast in another direction.

"What! More of them, this is beginning to get annoying" Raditz growled as he glared at the three new arrivals.

So How was the chapter, was it better than the original or did you prefer the original idea. The chapter is exactly 2000. 500 more words than the originally, that really a big improvement. Mainly because this are only supposed to be a revamped version of the story's original first chapter, so expect a different storyline and only a slight 500-700 word different for the next one. After I'm finish with the first two chapters, the series will continue. Expect 3000 as the minimum now as I'm going to be on summer break in a couple of weeks.

Power Levels

Goku- 810 (compressed)

Piccolo- 800 (compressed)

Piccolo- 1000 (full)

Goku- 1010 (Full)

Raditz- 1400

Launch- 920 (Full)

Hercules- 900 (Full)

Bulma- 1200 (full)

Hercules worker- 40

Farmer- 5 (with gun 10)

Launch's opponent- 8


	2. Raditz defeat

Intro

Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell ,your smile is all I need to see to know we'll, leave this endless darkness say come along with me, hold my hand and... ...

Back when you first came into my life, we recalled a place that I knew as a child, a special place, one that I held close to my heart, won't you leave me in a dance down this winding road, where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts so far, one left far behind.

Know that sometimes I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, we've know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight, I will carry on...

Bit by bit I´m falling under your charm, you'll keep me and all the world far from harm, bring hope to everyone, take in your hands eternity, even when it seems that I don't need you, just know that I am in love can't wait to, leave this endless darkness, won't you come along with me, hold my hand...)

Revised

Hey guys this is chapter 2 (revised version) hopes you like

Goku: also follow and review please

Raditz: Or I will destroy you

Goku: Come on Raditz don't be so mean

Raditz: Shut up you retard or you'll be first on my list of people I want dead

Me: OK... can someone kindly do the disclaimers please

Disclaimers: Ultimate alternate universe does not own the anything, he's a no good loser that deserves to die

Me: that wasn't very nice Raditz);

Raditz do I look like I fricking care, you stupid…

Goku: Ok on with the story!

Chapter 2 Raditz's Defeat

Raditz stared slightly amused by the three newcomers.

"It seems I get to have a little more fun before, erasing this backwater planet"

Launch growled at Raditz fist balled,

"Let me take this guy, I will show him the true men of pain"

Raditz smirked, as he used his scouter to scan his opponent,

"She has a power level of 920 that man behind her has a power level of 900. A the saiyan female seems to have a power level of 1200,"

Raditz shook his head, "Pathetic, but at least I will get a nice workout"

Launch laugh "Hey buddy, your going get more than a workout when you fight me"

"Launch stand back" Bulma voiced looking very distant,

"What why"

This time Goku spoke up "Yeah stand your ground; he is far more powerful than we originally though, let Bulma take him this time"

Launch growled but step down "Always Bulma, why does she have all the power," She muttered under her breathe.

Bulma took a defensive stance

"Let's go." She said staring her opponent down.

"Looks like someone has a death wish," Raditz mocked as he bared his fangs and at Bulma.

"You're going down."

... Battle...

"Let put that theory to the test" he grin the blue hair woman shook her head.

"It your funeral buddy" and with that said she launched herself at Raditz.

Raditz hadn't seen her move which came as a shocked to him as he was kicked in the jaw making him step back a bit, Bulma gripping his back collar slammed him into the ground, and then flew a few feet away, Raditz struggle to get up as he wiped some blood off his face, Dame I didn't know she would be this fast.

"Impressive speed missy, but don't get too cocky as you still have no chance to beat me"

Bulma shook her head and rushed towards Raditz but she was clearly taken off guard as he was able to slam his knee into her gut. Holding onto her stomach Bulma kneed over in pain, she didn't expect for that to hurt so much, Raditz taking her pain as an advantage grab her hair and slammed her into the ground he then proceeded to send her sliding into a nearby mountain range, Raditz smirked as he launch as Kai blast which decimated the area in front of him.

"BULMA," Yelled Hercules frantically "This guys strong, what are going to do!"

Launch eyes widened, "How did he do that,"

Goku and Piccolo stared at Raditz, then up at the sky

"What is the sky more important than you're soon to be killer?" Raditz announced slightly annoyed by the fact he was being ignored.

Raditz slowly advance towards the two clearly distracted aliens, fist balled he was ready to pound them into oblivions when a solid kicked to the face sent in him flying through a group of mountains.

Raditz, stared at the two newcomers with great distaste, in front of him was a woman about the age of 20 stood in an area smooth out but herself sweat dripping from her face, she was VERY beautiful with her long waist length blonde hair clear emerald green eyes and a beautiful smile which could melt a heart of stone she was wearing a black T shirt with a skull on it and a brown mini skirt and sandals protecting her feet. He slightly blushed at her but quickly covered it with a look of disgust, turning his head he view her companion. A young man no older than 17 stood in the centre he had smooth curly red hair, turquoise blue eyes and was wearing a thin white shirt which was covered by a capsule corp. jacket, his pants was a baggy dark jeans with a yellow belt strapped around it he was also wearing sandals. A beside him was the battered body of the person he had sworn he had killed.

"Where do you cockroaches keep popping up from" Raditz growled as he began to turn red.

The girl giggled a bit "This one's pretty cute."

The boy signed "You think everyone is cute, Hakari."

The girl pouted and stick her tongue out at him "What wrong if I do think everyone's cute, Boxer."  
Boxer signed, not bothering to answer his friend's comment he turned towards Raditz, muttering something on the lines of, "Troublesome."

Raditz drifted in front of the two newcomers "Get lost before I killed you both,"

Hakari just smiled at him, while Boxer snorted.

"This guy so annoying let me shut him up."Boxer declared, as he tried to fix the unconscious form of Bulma properly on his shoulder."

Hakari shook her head, "No you have to take care of Bulma,"

Boxer signed "Girls and their crushes, so trouble..." Boxer muttered as he stepped back.

Raditz stood in front of Hakari, believing he had already won the fight. "Let's see what the blonde power level is,"

Raditz scouter scanned Hakari as his eyes widened; the Girls had a power Level of 1,600 and the boy only slightly weaker.

Raditz shook his head in disagreement "_Must be a malfunction" _He though, returning his gaze to the beautiful young lady in front of him.

"You clearly don't know what your getting yourself into, even if you some how beat me, there is two more saiyans even more powerful than me out there."Raditz claimed getting into a fighting stance.

"And I care why?"Hakari retorted, and smirked at the Saiyan's reaction.

"Are you thick in the skull like Kakarot, when my saiyan companions arrives this stupid rock, will get blown sky high?"

"I'm not thick headed, just like teasing cute guys" Hakari pouted, flipping her long hair behind her back.

Raditz growled at the earth woman's insolence, "enough talk, and time for you to die with the rest of the scum on this planet."

Raditz threw a ki blast at Hakari who easily evaded it

"*Sneeze* oh sorry, I'm allergic to monkey's" Hakari joked, a huge grin crept on he face when she got the reaction she wanted.

"Why you, I don't know what makes you humans so stupid, but it looks like it really works" Raditz retorted, launching at Hakari.

Hakari jumped over Raditz as he flew passed her turning around he glared daggers at her

Hakari then spoke "I would have punched you, but that would have been animal abuse."

And that was the breaking point for Raditz, "EXCUSE ME!"

Hakari smirked, her plan had worked,

Raditz launched at Hakari throwing multiple punches and kicks,

"Wow, he's much stronger than expected, got to end this now."

she disappeared from the view of not just Raditz but Goku and Piccolo, she reappeared in front of him smashing her fist into his face, she then slammed her knee into his arm snapping it and with for extra effect she slammed her fist deep into his gut causing him to spit a mixture of blood and saliva and causing him to crashing into the ground body seemingly lifeless, Hakari stared at Raditz motionless body seeming to be contemplating on what to do,

"End him" She heard piccolo say but instead of listening to Piccolo she bent down towards Raditz and started to peck him on his face.

Raditz eyes opening as he found himself on a soft bed, getting up he release that he was not wearing his saiyan armor but was wear a blue overall and white boots , shrugging he left to go outside. As he exited the strange building he quickly notices his brother the blue haired woman and the Namek and got into a defensive stance.

"Chill out dude we are allies now" Bulma said trying to avoid another fight, she had just regained consciousness and after a long discussion agreed to have Raditz join the Z fighters.

"What I never-"Raditz began but was cut off by Boxer,

"Look, we all know that your companions are going to arrive soon, either you help us, or I will kill you"

"Like you could" Piccolo snorted,

"Excuse me Piccolo, what was that?" boxer inquired, shifting his attention from Raditz to Piccolo.

A hand was placed on Raditz should. It was Goku, "Hey, we have a common enemy here, I saw the look on your face when you though that you were going to lose, they aren't coming though just kill us but you too, so why don't we just team up for now."

Raditz snorted but evidently agreed,

Hercules took that time to speak "Whoever these monkey's are they won't stand a chance against me, or destroyed them without even a though."

Suddenly Kami appeared in front of them

"Goku in the outer world there is a teacher I like you to me his name is King Kai and he will teach you all there is to known" the old Namek said

"Really cool" Goku said excitement in his eyes, while I escort Goku to King Kai, you 3 will train under the watchful eyes of Mister Popo" Kami then directed Goku to hold onto his cane

"Bye guy" Goku waved as he vanished with Kami

"Who was that old geezer "Raditz crossed his arms

"That was Kami guardian of the Earth" A short round man with very dark skin replied.

"What and who are you" Raditz inquired examining the short round genie "I am mister Popo and I will be your instructor" the Genie stated.

Launch head popped up "Sorry guys but I'm going to do my own personal training," and with that she quickly ran off the lookout.

"Yeah training with you weakling isn't what I call fun."

Everyone sweat dropped except Raditz and Piccolo who both growled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAKLINGS!" They both yelled in unison.

"Whatever I'm out of here," Piccolo announced, walking away from the z fighters.

"What so that means I'm the only one who's going to be training here," Bulma whined, head slugged low.

"No me and Boxer are staying to complete our training," Hakari said shifting her gaze to Raditz, as tiny grin appeared on her face.

"I'm only staying her to pick up a few techniques, and then I'm out of this dump declared Raditz.

Bulma signed, this is going to be a long 2 years wait.

Hey guys did you liked the revision of chapter 3, sorry if there are some grammatically incorrect errors, I'm good at English, but not so much with spelling and punctuation. Lol anyway hoped you enjoyed this installment.

Power Levels

Raditz- 1700 (Healed)

Boxer- 1500

Hakari- 1600

Goku- 1500 (healed)

Bulma- 1660 (healed)

Kame- 500

Mr. Popo- 490

Master Roshi- 450

There will be no power level list, or Launch/ Hercules appearing in the next chapter. Why? Because I'm too lazy to update chapter 3 XD

Power Levels (chapter 3)

Hakari- 750 (compressed)

Bulma – 755 (compressed)

Bulma- 1800 (guard up)

Android 9- 2000 (compressed)

Android 10- 2000 (Compressed)

Hakari- 3000 (1 years training)

Bulma- 3100 (1 years training)

Android 9- 4100

Android 10- 4000

Raditz- 3,870 (1 year training alone)

Piccolo- 3,850 (1 years training alone)

Bulma (senshu healed) - 3600

Hakari (senshu healed) - 3600

Raditz (senshu healed) - 4000

Goku- 5000 (1 years training on King Kai's Planet)

Boxer- 3200 (1 year training with Mr. Popo)

Raditz Kaio Burst- 8000 (Last 3 minutes)


	3. Android arc

Chapter 3: Androids

Thank you guys for reviewing my story and following,

Shout out goes to:

SaiyanPrincessBB for being my first reviewer thus far,

Now on with the story,

Intro

Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell ,your smile is all I need to see to know we'll, leave this endless darkness say come along with me, hold my hand and... ...

Back when you first came into my life, we recalled a place that I knew as a child, a special place, one that I held close to my heart, won't you leave me in a dance down this winding road, where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts so far, one left far behind.

Know that sometimes I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, we've know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight, I will carry on...

Bit by bit I´m falling under your charm, you'll keep me and all the world far from harm, bring hope to everyone, take in your hands eternity, even when it seems that I don't need you, just know that I am in love can't wait to, leave this endless darkness, won't you come along with me, hold my hand...)

Bulma walked quietly towards the door of the mall. Her hands held a pile of clothes, which loamed over two feet above her.

"Why the hell do you need so many clothes?" Bulma grunted having a hard time balancing the clothes.

"Because I have to impress Raditz," Hakari stated, as her eyes caught sight of a shoe store.

"Ooh, I want those shoes," Hakari shrieked, running at light speed towards the pair of shoes.

Bulma signed, sure she and Hakari have been rivals since the first time she stepped foot on master Roshi's island, but when it came to things like shopping or boys they were the best of friends.

Bulma head snapped to where she heard a high girly squeal, she sweat dropped at the sight she was seeing.

"I saw it first you old bag give it here!" Hakari yelled gripping the bag from a slightly older looking woman's hand, with her super human strength.

Bulma signed "I better get her out of here before she gets herself arrested." She mumbled.

Bulma eyes snapped to the side, her eye catching a fast moving ki blast heading towards her, grunting she effortlessly moved out of the way. Letting the ki blast hit one of the stores causing a huge explosion.

Bulma flipped her hair behind her ear, scanning her attackers up and down. Her attackers were two males around the same height as Raditz; one had medium-length silver that was slicked back and distinctive blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloak open, with no shirt only pants, his shoes were gray strapped sandals, and he had silver double bladed scythe. His companion had long saggy black hair and his eyes wear an even lighter shade of blue, his clothes consisted of a white top with a yellow under shirt hidden underneath it. Long baggy gray pants and blue and gray sneakers,

"Who are you?" Bulma inquired, placing her hands to her hips, watching as a crowd of humans ran for there lives.

The two being smirked, but instead of answering her question they launched at her. Getting into a defensive stance, Bulma dodge a few attacks before disappearing and reappearing out side of the mall.

"This is strange I can't sense there energy" Bulma mumbled, as she looked down at the building.

Two energy beam blew the roof top of the mall .launching another set of beams which Bulma narrowly avoided.

The two figures appeared in front of Bulma and got into a defensive stance ready for a fight.

A kick was sent into one of the attacker's face sending him crashing into a nearby field. Shocked the silver hair attacker let his guard down, allowing Bulma to slam her fist in his face sending him into the rubble below.

…. Field ….

Hakari crossed her arms as she descended to the ground, she stared daggers at her opponent who slowly recovered from the surprise blow.

"Who are you?" Hakari said in a more threatening voice.

The black hair attacker stood motion as he assess the damage that was given to him "If you must know I was created to kill both you and your friend, I'm android 9" he said, wrinkling his noise.

"Android, you mean like android 8?" Hakari asked. But instead of getting her answer the android launched at her.

The android shoot a punched at Hakari face which she barely dodge, composing herself Hakari kneed him in the stomach, she was surprised when she got no reaction out of him. Taking his chance he disappeared behind Hakari and doubled axel her into the ground. Hakari slowly recovered, her hair was frizzy and her clothes wear torn,

"Dame he's good," She mumbled, removing a lock of hair from her face.

The android smirked "You're much more resilient than I though, but there is no way you can beat me."

Hakari growled as she launched upwards towards the android, retreating the android shot multiply ki blast which Hakari failed to dodge in time. Hakari fell to the ground, but before she made it she quickly recovered. New found rage erupted in her as she launched at the android with new found speed, surprised the android had no time to react as Hakari threw a solid punched in the android's face, a solid kick in the face soon followed, with multiple punches and kicks. Ending her assault she chanted a close range attack,

"Combustion!" she yelled as multiple small ki balls formed in front of the android.

Hakari smirk "OVER LOAD!" and all of the Ki balls exploded consuming the android's body.

Hakari panted as the smokes clear. Her eyes widened as the area cleared showing a blue orb was around the android.

"A force field" she gasped, looking at the android with worry.

The android looked at her with distaste, he had visible no damage what so ever not even on his clothes. "You're stronger than my programming states you are but not by much, this fight is over" He stated before disappearing.

Hakari eyes caught a shadow as she kicked at it, but quickly regretted it as android 9 appeared behind her a knocked her out with a single karate chop.

….. Mall …..

Bulma gave the android an uppercut sending him in the air, retaliating the 10 android shot multiple ki blast at her, which Bulma easily dodge, but she wasn't prepare for the android to appear next to her and head butt her into the city. Screams of terror were head from the humans as the android shoot multiple ki blast at it.

Bulma charge a ki blast around her fist as she slammed it into the android's stomach, causing him the spite out a red liquid substance.

"What's the matter gas tank's leaking," Bulma taunted.

Growling the android launched at Bulma, who tried to hit him again but was surprised to see that it was only an after image. Appearing behind Bulma, the android grabbed her and slammed her into the roof of one of the buildings. Hovering over the building he launched a Ki blast at it obliterating it.

"Wahoo" the android cheered manically.

"I'm not done yet!" Bulma yelled blowing the rubble off her.

The android took out his scythe smiling crazily at her "Ya-ho" he said rushing down at Bulma slamming his scythe on the ground where Bulma once stood.

Bulma slide on the ground using one of her hand to help slow her down. "This guy's crazy." she mumbled.

"Hello," a voice from behind her greeted.

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked behind her, android 9 she smirked as he pressed the Ki blast on her back sending Bulma through multiple buildings, causing her to lay on the ground unconscious.

"Number 9, I had her why you ruining my fun," 10 wined as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Oh stop being a baby." 9 said beginning to hover in the air.

Flying after him, 10 cocked his head as he noticed an unconscious Hakari in his grasp.

"Why is she still alive," 10 inquired,

"Because we can lure the other fighters to us, that's why we I let Bulma live as well" 9 answered, preparing to fly away.

"She's alive!" 10 exclaimed looking back at Bulma seemingly lifeless body.

9 cursed his system's stupidity, but were too late as 10 were already speeding towards Bulma scythe in hand. His eyes widened as 10 were sent flying upwards straight pass him. Looking down his eyes scanned his companion's attacker.

"Put her down," the new arrival commands, as he glared daggers at the android.

"As you wish." the android smirked throwing Hakari towards the ground and launching a Ki blast at her unconscious body.

Taking action Raditz dashed towards Hakari, grabbing her unconscious form and tucked her close to his body preparing for impact. Raditz head snapped up as Piccolo floated in front of him, kicking the unwanted Ki blast away.

"Stop hugging your girlfriend and get back to work," Piccolo snorted. Stretching his long hand towards the android in an attempt to catch him,

Raditz grunted throwing Hakari body on the ground; he looked at her with confusion and distaste. Raditz's head snapped to the left as one of the being threatening to kill his team appeared.

"You bastard, you ruined my cloak; you don't know how much you've pissed me off." The man stated steaming coming from his ears.

"Like I care," Raditz retorted, getting into a fighting stance.

"What was that?" The man said death in his voice.

"I don't care what you do to this back water planet, in fact I don't care what you do period. But" Raditz paused pointing at Hakari.

"When you touch my woman, you're just asking for a beat down"

Android 10 stared expressionlessly at Raditz "There is nothing in my data that ever states you're in love with Hakari"

Raditz smirked "Oh your some type of a machine are you, we'll I think I just found my new toaster oven"

Android 10 laughed manically at Raditz bringing out his scythe, he launched at him giving Raditz no time to react. The scythe came down super fast at Raditz tearing piece of his Gi off.

"Now were even." Android 20 smiled, placing his scythe back on his back.

"What?" Raditz tilted his head.

"You ruin my, clothes I ruin your."

10 launched at Raditz giving him a round house kick in the face sending him sprawling towards the ground. Getting up Raditz wiped some blood of his face. 10 came at the side of Raditz kicking him up a few hundred feet above the ground. Appearing behind him he tried to slam his fist in Raditz back but was shocked to see it was only an after image, looking behind himself his face came into contact with Raditz's fist sending he a few feet back. Taking the opportunity Raditz slammed his fist into the android's stomach causing him to double over; Raditz then kicked him up in the air. "Kamehameha!" Raditz chanted sending the blast towards the android which exploded at contact.

"Huh, he wasn't that great after all." Raditz gave a toothy smile but it quickly faded as the smoke cleared.

"Baka (idiot), you're going to pay, I'm going to rip your tonsils out and eat it" the android declared looking over his injuries.

The android was heavily damage as his cloak was completely gone leaving his chest expose and showing the bruises as oil like liquid dripped from them, his pants was torn and stained with red liquid and his her seemed to be slightly shorter.

"Seems like I busted a gas tank," Raditz taunted. Folding his arms,

The android laughed eerily, Causing Raditz to wonder about his sanity.

"No more Mr. Nice guy" the android voice sounded very much mechanical, only slight trace of humanity left in it.

The android disappeared causing Raditz eyes to widen. "Where did he go, did he run away?"

Raditz answer was giving as an onslaught of punches and kicks were sent at him quickly over power him. Raditz tried to fight back, but he failed to land a single blow on him, eventually Raditz collapse under the amount of punches and kicks, vision blurry.

"Yahoo" the sociopathic android celebrated, raising his scythe, preparing to strike his enemy. His scanner picked up a nearby power level.

"Boxer, ha-ha the last one left." The android taunted, ignoring Raditz for the moment.

"Take this, energy disk!" he yelled launching the attack at the android.

10 smirked placing his scythe in front of him for protection. The android was left speechless as the disk cut throw both his scythe and himself. The android eyes were wide and he was gapping the time, whole even as Boxer launched his Eraser wave, which incinerated him.

….. A moment later …..

Raditz got up after eating the senshu bean given to him by Boxer; he frowned at the human who easily defeated an opponent he couldn't even touch.

"A simple thank you would suffice" Boxer titled his head and raised his eyebrow.

Raditz simply grunt, gave Boxer the finger and flew towards the heated battle with piccolo and android 9.

"I guess I can take what I get." Boxer sign, flying towards Bulma and Hakari giving them both a senshu bean,

… Battle ground…..

Piccolo panted his grabbing his arm as he looked at his opponent, sure his opponent looked like he had seen better days but piccolo was in a much worse condition, they both panted heavily.

"Your good by I have to tell you this isn't my full power, and also the fact that I'm an android I can go 5 more hours fighting at full power before my energy tank depletes, 7 if I weren't so tired" the android claimed standing straight.

Raditz appeared on the battle field "I'm going to take him"

"Ah so it seems you have taken out my partner, no matter I still will beat you" 9 said believing that Raditz was low on energy.

"I try out my new technique" Raditz smirked as he a white glow appeared around his body "Kaio Burst!"

9 shoot a ki blast at Raditz who effortlessly caught, snorting he tried to head butt Raditz but was sent fly in the air, 9 growled sending multiple ki blast towards Raditz who evaded them with one swift move.

"Why can't I hit him, he can't be that much stronger than 10 and me" number 9 was getting increasingly frustrated.

Raditz appeared in front of him hand touching the android's chest "Bye" Raditz waved before completely obliterating number 9.

…. 2 minutes later….

Bulma, Hakari and Boxer appeared in front of Raditz and Piccolo.

"You were bloody amazing!" Boxer exclaimed, as he watch Raditz white aura slowly vanished.

Bulma walked towards Piccolo and gave him a senshu beam. Piccolo nodded a quickly took off to train.

Hakari approach Raditz with a toothy grin.

"What woman"

"Don't act all tough I heard what you said" Hakari smiled at Raditz reacting.

Raditz was beet red "I don't know what you…. Shut up stupid earth woman,"

Hakari ignored Raditz as she lend forward a planted a kiss on his cheek "Thanks"

"I will let you live with me" She continue.

"Why the hell would anyone including me move in with you" Raditz blurted.

Hakari eyes twitched as she garbed Raditz's arm an pulled him close to her, "Because you have no under place to live an I have an extract bedroom, plus if you don't come along I break your arm".

"_For an earth woman she sometimes act like a saiyan female" _Raditz though.

…. King Kai's Planet…..

"Awe man why do I have to miss all do action" Goku whined.

"Stop whining, you and I both know, you are stronger than those two" King Kai said as he prepared the next course

"I know but…" Goku began but was interrupted

"No but, no get over here and resume you training "

Goku sign as he got up and walked towards king Kai.

Hey Guys how did you like this chapter, hope you like it a lot Please review and follow and tell me any problems you have. The next arc is the final arc which is the saiyan arc, which will span 3 chapters. Also a little spoiler the saiyans are stronger than there canon counter part making them slightly more difficult.

It'll be a nonsense when it comes closer,  
There is not a time to cry.  
Make your excitements hundred times,  
and be a main man at the party.

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

Kicking an amazing souvenir,  
and heading for the goal to the future.  
The cool flowers blossom throughout,  
and everyone will be laughing.

If you like to play pranks,  
and you will be dreaming to be competing with your rivals.

When the sun shines in the sky, clear your head.  
My mom doesn't mind if I had six bowls of ramen.  
Be cheery at the end of the century, you playful girl.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

The craziness surges toward us,  
This is no time for tears.  
I will raise my anticipations a hundredfold,  
And become or party's leading man.

That which you lose yourself in  
Will someday make you an incredible guy.

NO... TEN P-KAN  
The sky is clear  
IPPAI OPPAI  
I am feeling fine.  
The trouble is here, so enjoy,  
You naughty little boy,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon ball Z

NO... TEN P-KAN  
My head is clear,  
RA-MEN ROPPAI  
Mother doesn't care  
It's the century's end, so twist and turn,  
You mischievous little girl,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon Ball Z!


	4. News

News for This Story

Hello Guys and I have good news for this Fanfiction. This story is being revamped with a better storyline so expect big changes, so this part is jut explaining what going to happen.

Plot-

The stories plot will be redone so chapter 1 and 2 will be redone, also instead of just one saga it will be a whole series call an alternate Dragon Ball Z and some Oc sagas whether their one chapter or many chapters. Also there won't be any Frieza Saga. There will be movie villains that will have their own saga. Anyway without the Frieza saga the saiyans will have a new enemy to release their powers.

Characters-

There will be new characters within the story that weren't there originally; they will appear in all chapters except chapter 3. They aren't Oc s.

Launch

Hercules/Satan- he will be modified (So he would be younger and more important)

Parings-

There are more parings in the story and I planned to have them all to have a minimum of one kid. (Two of which you have to read to find out)

18/Goku

Bulma/Vegeta

Hercules/Launch

Hakari/ Raditz

Boxer/?

17/?

Transformations-

There will be new transformations than in cannon that will appear in my story they will help keep characters strong and not pathetic and to be able to keep up with the saiyans.

Super Human- the transformation a human undergoes when he is place in a traumatizing state. The transformation makes the user 40 times stronger than his /she original power level. (You have any suggestion, on a better name just pm me or write in the reviews)

Super Android- the transformation an android gain when they use the upgraded power cell, the transformation makes the user 10 times stronger than his/her original power (You have any suggestion, on a better name just pm me or write in the reviews)

Priest/Priestess Namekian- An ancient transformation that a Namekian undergoes when doing intense training on Planet Deity in the castle of the Holy Priestess. Transformation makes the user 20 times Stronger.

Power levels

From now on at the end of each chapters power levels will be associated.

Sagas Planned

I plan on doing three of the 5 (Garlic Jr Saga is counted) sagas of Dragon Ball Z,

And have 2 major Oc sagas and 5 minor Oc sagas.

Saiyan Saga (chap 1- 6)

Tournament saga (chap 7-9)

Bojack Unbound Saga (Chap 10-14)

Brolly the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga (Chap 15-17

Android Saga (Chap 18-24)

Cell Saga (Chap 25-27)

Demon Saga (Chap 28-32)

Buu Saga (Chapter 32-45)

So I hope you guys are ready for my biggest project ever! ( NOTE chapter 1 and 2 have been revamped already)


	5. Saiyans Arrival

Ultimate Alternate Universe: The Glorious Saiyan Saga has arrived!

Boxer: Dumbass what took you so long?

Ultimate Alternate Universe: I had exams, and I'm also been doing community work to save up for a Wii U

Boxer: I don't give two shits about what you have been doing, a come o n Wii U? A toaster oven has better specs

Ultimate Alternate Universe: Duh that's because your world is more advance than mines, also NEVER HATE ON NINTENDO NEVER!

Boxer: Oh, fan boy alert

Hakari: If the two of you don't shut up and start the chapter, I'm going to imbedded my fist into your flesh a rip your hearts outs, UNDERSTAND!

Ultimate Alternate Universe: Yes-yes, Boxer would you do the honors.

Boxer: (signs) Ultimate Alternate Universe does not own Dragon ball, Z nor will he ever obtain privileges too or even right to make a cheap knock off, though he wish he did.

Ultimate Alternate Universe: (Glares at Boxer) On with the Story!

Intro

Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell ,your smile is all I need to see to know we'll, leave this endless darkness say come along with me, hold my hand and... ...

Back when you first came into my life, we recalled a place that I knew as a child, a special place, one that I held close to my heart, won't you leave me in a dance down this winding road, where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts so far, one left far behind.

Know that sometimes I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, we've know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight, I will carry on...

Bit by bit I´m falling under your charm, you'll keep me and all the world far from harm, bring hope to everyone, take in your hands eternity, even when it seems that I don't need you, just know that I am in love can't wait to, leave this endless darkness, won't you come along with me, hold my hand...)

Chapter 4: Saiyans Arrival, and the Battle with Nappa

... 3 months before...

"Well I don't give a dame!" Hakari yelled, cradling what looked to be a very small child in her hand; she was glaring daggers at Raditz and looked like she was ready to breathe fire.

"Woman, I never said I needed your support anyway!"Raditz retorted before launching in the sky heading who knows where.

"Bastard, you can't just leave, you no good dead beat!"Hakari screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hakari signed, before cradling her barely 2 month year old baby in her arms. "Stupid saiyan pride, he could have at least waited until I gave the brat a name."

Vibrant dark brown eyes stared attentively at her, small curly blue hair, shifting on the brown eyed half breed saiyan small scalp, making him shiver a bit.

Hakari looked down at her son, with a soft smile she bend down to kiss him on the cheek "Right, Oji."

... Day Of arrival (2 months later)...

Three circular spheres flew through the empty abyss of space, traveling at speeds that greatly rivaled that of any space shuttle on Earth.

"**Landing on earth in 2 minutes"** a deep mechanical voice echoed through all three space pods.

Smirks forming on the faces of the creatures that were situated inside of the circular pods, they were going to have a lot of fun.

... Earth, 1 minute left...

Raditz landed on a large pillar of rocks in the middle of a waste land, scanning the area that would most certainly be the landing sight of his former comrades, Nappa and Vegeta. He signed while biting the bottom of lips; he could only hope his training paid off. Raditz eyes snapped to the side catching the silhouettes of some very familiar people.

"I didn't think you rodents would have pop up, guess you're braver than I though."

Boxer snorted "I didn't know a monkey, would be able to have such high intellect without bursting a brain cell or 2."

Raditz glared as his face was mere inches from Boxer, Boxer could literally feel his hot breathe on his face. Electricity sparked from the two individuals eyes,

"What did you say human filth!" Raditz exclaimed, his side of the electricity, being amplified by his anger,

"You heard me space trash," Boxer retorted as he easily equaled Raditz in small skirmish.

A swift hand came down on the two from different ends, on one side a beautiful young lady with waist length hair and the other a shoulder length blue hair female, "Get your act together you two!: they announced."

Raditz snorted and glared up at the long hair blonde "Woman, what the hell are you doing out here, and where's the brat!"

Hakari gave a toothy grin "first of all his name is Oji, and second, launch and Hercules are looking after him."

Raditz shook his head "Figure the cowards would try to stay away from a big fight like this, I'm surprised the red haired freak even bother showing up,"

Boxer eyes twitch but before he could latch out he was forcefully held down but Bulma.

Everyone eyes snapped to the side as three spaceships came crashing into the Earth's crust causing the area around them to became disoriented.

Three figures slowly emerge from the pods within the newly formed crater. A woman with short black hair, dark eyes was first to step out of a pod, she was wearing a pink jumpsuit which was covered by a traditional saiyan armor. Her feet were covered by long boots and her legs by long yellow sock, blue pads were situated protectively over her kneecaps a green scouter covered her left eye. Following her a short man appeared from his pod, his hair standing firmly upwards, and has a prominent widow peak. The young looking saiyan was dawn in a dual shoulder guards and some form of skirt armor or crotch guard, Matching boots and a pair of white gloves or fingerless wrist guards. A large male busted out of his pod, he was very tall and had no hair beside the one that was located on his face. He looked to be about 40 years old compared to the other two, who didn't look any older than 22.

"So monkey face, these are your _friends _who came to visit you, besides the old one the other two look pretty harmless."Boxer said appearing beside Raditz.

"I though, you said there were only two of them," Bulma stated analyzing the three.

"Yes there is only supposed to be two of them, besides Goku, you and me, those two are the only saiyans left alive, but yet there is another saiyan, and this one is female as well." Raditz stared cautiously at the three, _"This might be more difficult than I though."_

... King Kai's Planet...

"So King Kai, how's it going down there?" Goku inquired, his body was dripping in sweat as he finished his millionth push up.

King Kai was hesitant at first, he had intentionally tried to avoid letting Goku go, because he had bigger intentions than just defeating some rogue saiyans.

"Well, the saiyans have just arrived-"King Kai began but was interrupted by Goku.

"What! That means I have to go now or my friends will get hurt, seeya King Kai!" Goku waved before a disappearing from the eye sight of King Kai.

King Kai sign, even though the saiyans aren't going to be much of a problem, and that there were far more powerful beings in the universe, this little skirmish would be great practice for his best pupil."

... Earth (Enemy view)...

Fasha scrunched her noised as she stared at her opponents, "So are theses the trouble makers you've told me about, the blue haired male is kind of cute."

Vegeta rolled his eyes before snorting.

Nappa, watched his opponents with little to no interest as he fiddled with his scouter.  
"The highest power level is 3,000; hah I squashed bugs stronger than that."

"What did you expect, a power level higher than Vegeta, hah! No ones stronger than Vegeta at full power."Fasha said as she began to file her nails. "Let's get this over with."

Vegeta gave a small grin before walking slowly towards his rivals, with both Fasha and Nappa following very closely.

... Hero's View...

Raditz stared at the three, "Ok I will take on Vegeta, the red head can take on Nappa and Bulma will take on the other female saiyan."

Hakari turned to Raditz and gave him a questioning look "What about me."

"Just stay here and look pretty," Raditz retorted, masking the smirk that crept on his face.

"LIKE HELL, that's going to happen "Hakari growled she quickly jumped off the cliff and land in front of the saiyans.

"Looks like Blondie ready for a fight," Nappa said excitement in his voice.

Vegeta just huffed, while Fasha looked at Hakari with disinterest.

"Knock yourself out, just don't damage the planet too much, or the price will drop."

Nappa laughed, "This won't even be a nice warm up."

Boxer and Bulma appeared beside Hakari "Let's work him together," Bulma whispered getting a nod from the two.

Nappa smile broaden "That's more like it, the three of you might get me to break a sweat!"

Raditz grunted as he jumped in front of the three humans, "So you three feel better fighting the oaf huh, whatever just don't die or I will have to scoop up your bodies."

"So the guy with the long saggy hair is Raditz huh, I think I will fight him." Fasha announced moving towards Raditz.

"So is this all the fighters you have, where's Kakarot, I demand a worthy opponent,"

"What an air haired," Bulma muttered, "But at least he's kind of cute."

Raditz smirked and pointed upwards.

Vegeta, Fasha and Nappa gave Raditz a questionable look as they followed his finger, their eyes widened as the saw Piccolo floating above them.

"What! How did he get there without the scouters detecting his power level" Nappa gapped,

Fasha and Vegeta facial expression hardened before taking off their scouters.

"Nappa take off your, scouter, it seems our enemies knows how to mask their power levels."

Nappa nodded before reluctantly removing his scouter.

"I will take the short one you guys can take the other two." Piccolo said floating in front of Vegeta.

"Hah, foolish Namekian, do you really think you can't harm me, the Prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta proudly said, as he folded his arms.

"Let's see" and with that said the two too off.

Fasha turned her gaze at Raditz, "Let's get this over with."

Raditz just stared at Fasha, as she took off; following her he gave one last glance back at the Hakari.

... Battle...

Nappa towered over the two humans and one of the two last saiyan humans in existence.

"This shouldn't take too long" Nappa cheerfully announced.

"Who get's to fight the big guy first," inquired Bulma.

The three super power beings stared at each other for a moment, before launching into a rock, paper, scissors battle. And after a few ties Bulma came out the victor.

"Dammit!" Boxer and Hakari yelled in unison.

"Ha-ha, rock beats scissors!"

Bulma turned her gaze on Nappa, getting into her normal defensive stance.

Nappa gave a toothy grin before he launched at Bulma.

Nappa sent a punched aimed for Bulma face, But Bulma quickly ducked under it giving Nappa an uppercut, sending him flying up into the air, Nappa quickly recovered, retailing by kicking Bulma into a mountain range. Bulma appeared behind Nappa jabbing him into his back. And sending him sliding into the large hole caused by the three space pods, Nappa growled as he got up.

"This is great, I didn't think I would have to break a sweat, guess I was wrong." Nappa smiled before widening his stance.

"What is he doing," Bulma muttered, but instantly took a step back as Nappa opened his mouth, wide.

A large energy beam emitted from his mouth fly through the air at a rapid speed, Bulma raised her hand in a defensive position. But was shock to see the blast getting redirected to another direction.

Hakari and Boxer jumped in. Boxer did a summersault in the air before kicking Nappa into the face. Following his lead, Hakari slammed her fist into his jaw. Bulma flew full speed towards, Nappa slamming her head into his face causing him to fly through the air and slam into the walls of a near by mountain.

Nappa got up, his body was battered and his armor was tattered, his face had blood dripping off the side as he clutched his noise.

"Why you little cockroaches I'm going to kill you!"Nappa, glared daggers at his opponents, he began to scream at the top of his lungs, as a form a of bioelectricity began to cover his body,"

"Let's see you take me at full power!"

Nappa powered up a massive Ki attack, "TAKE THIS!"He yelled before launching it.

Boxer, Hakari and Bulma, stand side by side, powering up to full power.

"Ready guys," Bulma asked,

"Yeah"

"Just start the attack,"

Bulma clasped her hands and made a triangular sign, she was quickly followed by Hakari and Boxer.

"TRINITY" They all yelled as a white, massive ball of energy formed out of the palms of the three fighters, the blast clashed with Nappa's but Nappa was almost instantly over powered.

The mere force of the attack incinerated the area around Nappa while the after shock seemed to consume him, as he let out a loud scream.

Hakari, Boxer and Bulma, smirked before falling to the ground from using so much power.

Hey guys how was the chapter! Sorry that it seemed, rush, it just that I don't think Nappa is that important so the spotlight is going to be mainly on Fasha and Vegeta.

Power levels

Hakari- 6000

Boxer- 8000

Raditz- 8000

Bulma- 6500

Nappa- 7000

Vegeta- 20,000

Fasha- 16,000

Goku- 14,000

Piccolo- 10,000

King Kai- 15,000

It'll be nonsense when it comes closer;  
there is not a time to cry.  
Make your excitements hundred times,  
and be a main man at the party.

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
someday; you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Got the Power! Dragon Ball Z

Kicking an amazing souvenir,  
and heading for the goal to the future.  
The cool flowers blossom throughout,  
and everyone will be laughing.

If you like to play pranks,  
and you will be dreaming to be competing with your rivals.

When the sun shines in the sky, clear your head.  
My mom doesn't mind if I had six bowls of ramen.  
Be cheery at the end of the century, you playful girl.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

The craziness surges toward us,  
This is no time for tears.  
I will raise my anticipations a hundredfold,  
And become or party's leading man.

That which you lose yourself in  
Will someday make you an incredible guy.

NO... TEN P-KAN  
The sky is clear  
IPPAI OPPAI  
I am feeling fine.  
The trouble is here, so enjoy,  
You naughty little boy,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon ball Z

NO... TEN P-KAN  
My head is clear,  
RA-MEN ROPPAI  
Mother doesn't care  
It's the century's end, so twist and turn,  
You mischievous little girl,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon Ball Z!


	6. Battle begins

Chapter 5

Ultimate Alternate Universe: hey guys I'm back with another installment in Dragon Ball Multiverse series, I'm sorry I have not update in a while, I have been really busy.

Boxer: Yeah Yeah, enough with the excuse just start the chapter

Hakari- (Hits Boxer on the head) don't be rude!

UAU- Thank You! Now will you do the honors?

Hakari- Alternate Ultimate Universe does not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but he does own me and Boxer and my kid, Oji

Intro

Intro

Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell, your smile is all I need to see to know we'll, leave this endless darkness say come along with me, hold my hand and... ...

Back when you first came into my life, we recalled a place that I knew as a child, a special place, one that I held close to my heart, won't you leave me in a dance down this winding road, where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts so far, one left far behind.

Know that sometimes I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, we've know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight, I will carry on...

Bit by bit I´m falling under your charm, you'll keep me and all the world far from harm, bring hope to everyone, take in your hands eternity, even when it seems that I don't need you, just know that I am in love can't wait to, leave this endless darkness, won't you come along with me, hold my hand...)

Chapter 5: Fasha Vs Raditz, Piccolo Vs Vegeta

"This is far enough, prepare yourself Namek" Vegeta announced before turning around to face Piccolo, he gave a small smirked before crossing his arms.

"You know it's quite strange that a Namekian would round up on this backwater planet, care to tell me why?"

"I don't need to answer to you"

Vegeta rolled his eyes before dropping his hands, "I was just trying to make conversation, after all your about to die in a moment."

"You sure are full of yourself, I will be happy to remove that dam smirk off your face."

"Well your one to talk, Let see how you fare with the strongest being in the universe!"

They both rushed each other heads on. Vegeta smirked as he threw a punched at Piccolo causing him to launch high into the air. Piccolo called out in shock as Vegeta launched forward to deliver an uppercut into his jaw. Piccolo went toppling through the air then crashing against the ground. Vegeta flew up again then slams into Piccolo to launch him again. However this time Piccolo was ready avoiding Vegeta's fist and controlling him in the air. He placed his feet against one of the rock pillars to push off and deliver a strong kick into Vegeta's side that sent him back to the ground. Piccolo rushed him this time launching off the ground. Vegeta flew up to meet Piccolo in midair. However, Piccolo vaulted off of Vegeta's extended arm to flip forward and kick off his back making him catch a face full of dirt. Piccolo smirked heartily as he lands on the ground again. Vegeta pulled himself off the ground with his face red.

"You're going to pay for that!" Vegeta growled.

"Bring it on!" Vegeta then struck the ground from where he was. This sent a wavelength through the ground straight toward Piccolo. Piccolo was launched high into the air astonished at Vegeta's raw strength. Piccolo flipped once in midair to regain his balance as he placed his feet against a rock column. However, he had lost track of Vegeta which he was painfully reminded as Vegeta had launched himself to land his foot into Piccolo' gut. Vegeta pushed off throwing Piccolo into the ground, back first. Vegeta, trying Piccolo's strategy, kicked off a tree to dive bomb Piccolo. Piccolo saw at the last second and quickly rolled to the side avoiding Vegeta's foot. He vaulted off of Vegeta back when the super strong saiyan turned around to swing. Piccolo swung his leg to bring Vegeta's right leg from underneath him and Piccolo followed up with a well-placed punch right into Vegeta's cheek as he was falling downward. Vegeta staggered a bit but regains himself to charge forward. Vegeta let out a barrage of attacks that Piccolo had no choice but to block or dodge. He regrets blocks though cause of the pain they brought. Vegeta spun for a spin kick that Piccolo jumped back to dodge. Vegeta disappeared before reappearing in front of Piccolo his fist drawn back. Piccolo gasped as he crossed his arms just in time to block another of Vegeta's punches, but was still thrown back a good distance as he went rolling against the ground.

"He stronger than I original though, this is going to be difficult," Piccolo panted wiping the sweat that slide off his face.

(Break)

Fasha eyed Raditz with a look of distaste, scrunching up her noise and gave a grunt.

"This fight is already in my favor why fight, when you know your obviously out class."

Raditz glared at her before signing, "I don't care what you think this fight will not be in your favor, now tell why there is another female saiyan.'

"Quite frankly that's none of your damn business."

Raditz folded his arms "Well it's seem like I have to beat it out of you."

Fasha shot Raditz a death glared, snarling at his ignorance "Like hell!"

Raditz let out a loud wail as a white aura formed around his body, his body became slightly bulkier, and his hair slightly longer. The surrounding air became violent as he let out a final battle scream.

Fasha stared at Raditz curiously, taking in his transformation. "So you were holding back some power huh, it still won't make a difference,"

"I guess we will see."

Raditz charged Fasha head on but was thrown for a loop when Fasha's very body deflected him. Raditz felt like he just hit a brick wall. Seeing that Raditz was stunned, Fasha delivered a overhand punch into Raditz's jaw knocking Raditz to the ground. Raditz slammed into the ground face first as he felt the harsh dried ground beneath him. Fasha jumped up to send a hammer punch down on Raditz's head. Raditz was quick though as he jerked his head to the side just as Fasha's fist implanted itself in the ground. Seeing his chance, Raditz rammed his elbow into Fasha's gut, than followed through with an uppercut his knuckles slamming into Fasha's bottom jaw, and finally he threw Fasha back with a backhand strike. It was a successful combo that left Fasha dazed as danced on his feet. Raditz rose to his feet as he dashed up to Fasha and tackled the alien down to the ground.

It had come very obvious that Fasha was physically stronger then Raditz, which disturbed Raditz. Facing someone so much stronger then him was confusing to deal with. Fasha however didn't seem hindered as she charged at Raditz. She swung another overhead punch, but Raditz moved on the outside of the swing rather easily. Fasha growled as she jerked his fist around for a backhand strike, but Raditz was quicker as he quickly ducked down into a squat. Fasha had a charged up energy Beam in her other hand as she pushed her hand forward at Raditz. She shot out a narrow purple beam, but Raditz proved even quicker as he leaped back dodging the beam perfectly. Fasha was getting frustrated. While she had the advantage in strength, Raditz was faster. When the dust cloud went down Raditz charged through striking with a superman punch that was enough to make Fasha stagger back, but Raditz dare not follow up on the attack. He noticed Fasha was much more durable then he was.

Fasha Growled, as she wiped the blood from her face, she didn't expect, to be so evenly match with a low class scum such as Raditz, and it irked her to no ends.

Fasha smiled at him eerily, as she began to calculate her next move, "Hey your pretty good, for a traitor, I might let you live, if you surrender now."

Raditz snorted, as he got into an offensive pose.

"Suit yourself"

(Break)

Bulma signed, as sweat slide down the side of her face, regaining her bearing her, quickly anchored herself off the ground, she turn to her companions to her that they were still unconscious.

Bulma jumped back causing her to lose her balance again as a figure, adored in an orange Gi, and appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Bulma what's up" Goku said as he gave a small wave.

Hey Guys and I'm back! But I don't know for how long, so how was the chapter, did you like it. So I have been getting a lot pms and a review, saying that my story is kind of hard to follow, which wasn't my attentions, so to make up for it, I'm suppose to make a prequel to this story, but I don't know when because I'm already planning on making another story as this story seems to be going down hill for me ,this story might be place on hiatus or go up for adoption. Another reason for not updating is because I'm co writing a story with a friend of mines called Fractured Reality, you can check it out on his page, and his name is Super Shadowsonic.

Power levels

Fasha- 16,000

Raditz 16,000

Vegeta- 20,000

Piccolo- 14,000 (max with weights)

It'll be a nonsense when it comes closer;  
there is not a time to cry.  
Make your excitements hundred times,  
and be a main man at the party.

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
someday; you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Got the Power! Dragon Ball Z

Kicking an amazing souvenir,  
and heading for the goal to the future.  
The cool flowers blossom throughout,  
and everyone will be laughing.

If you like to play pranks,  
and you will be dreaming to be competing with your rivals.

When the sun shines in the sky, clear your head.  
My mom doesn't mind if I had six bowls of ramen.  
Be cheery at the end of the century, you playful girl.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

The craziRaditz surges toward us,  
This is no time for tears.  
I will raise my anticipations a hundredfold,  
And become or party's leading man.

That which you lose yourself in  
Will someday make you an incredible guy.

NO... TEN P-KAN  
The sky is clear  
IPPAI OPPAI  
I am feeling fine.  
The trouble is here, so enjoy,  
You naughty little boy,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon ball Z

NO... TEN P-KAN  
My head is clear,  
RA-MEN ROPPAI  
Mother doesn't care  
It's the century's end, so twist and turn,  
You mischievous little girl,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
